


sew helpful

by yataaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: Kakashi fixes Iruka's shirt
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	sew helpful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yabakuboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabakuboi/gifts).



> this is most likely not the expected interpretation of the word "tear" but this idea dragged me along for the ride lol

  
  



End file.
